


Always

by Original_Sin1995



Series: Always [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Original_Sin1995/pseuds/Original_Sin1995
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco serenades Hermione with her favourite song to get her to come back to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

Draco knew she was there. He searched for her, actively seeking her out. He missed Hermione badly.  
The nightmares from the war were bad, but without her to hold him until the shaking stopped; they were worse. His storm gray eyes, sharp as a seeker's, found her. He walked over to the man in charge of what Muggles called a Karaoke machine and spoke to him over the music. The man looked surprised, but nodded and informed Draco he would be up next. The song he requested  was her favourite, and he knew it because Harry had given Draco tickets to a concert by an American muggle rock band called Bon Jovi and instructed him rather sternly to get her there because it was her favourite band, and the tickets were damn near impossible to get.  
Draco's do-or-die moment had come. He took a deep breath and started to sing.  
"This romeo is bleeding  
But you can't see his blood  
It's nothing but some feelings  
That this old dog kicked up  
It's been raining since you left me  
Now I'm drowning in the flood  
You see I've always been a fighter  
But without you I give up"  
Hermione was draining her vodka martini, when the sultry & familiar voice started singing that song. She gasped and turned to face the stage, walking slowly towards it as though entranced. She reached the stage and stared up at him as her chocolate brown eyes filled with tears.  
"Now I can't sing a love song  
Like the way it's meant to be  
Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore  
But baby, that's just me"  
In that moment she climbed up next to him as he handed her the microphone, she opened her mouth and the next words tumbled out with his voice joining in.  
"And I will love you, baby - Always  
And I'll be there forever and a day - Always  
I'll be there till the stars don't shine  
Till the heavens burst and  
The words don't rhyme  
And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind  
And I'll love you - Always"  
   
Draco's voice took over again still holding her hand, and very carefully sang the words, with Hermione joining in on the choruses. He still had one more rabbit in the hat for her after the song.  
"Now your pictures that you left behind  
Are just memories of a different life  
Some that made us laugh, some that made us cry  
One that made you have to say goodbye  
What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair  
To touch your lips, to hold you near  
When you say your prayers try to understand  
I've made mistakes, I'm just a man  
When he holds you close, when he pulls you near  
When he says the words you've been needing to hear  
I'll wish I was him 'cause those words are mine  
To say to you till the end of time  
Yeah, I will love you baby - Always  
And I'll be there forever and a day - Always  
If you told me to cry for you  
I could  
If you told me to die for you  
I would  
Take a look at my face  
There's no price I won't pay  
To say these words to you  
Well, there ain't no luck  
In these loaded dice  
But baby if you give me just one more try  
We can pack up our old dreams  
And our old lives  
We'll find a place where the sun still shines  
And I will love you, baby - Always  
And I'll be there forever and a day - Always  
I'll be there till the stars don't shine  
Till the heavens burst and  
The words don't rhyme  
And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind  
And I'll love you - Always"  
   
As the song drew to a close, Draco looked at Hermione and dropped to one knee and did something he should have done months ago.  
"Hermione Jean Granger, will you forgive me for everything that happened, and would you please make me happier than I deserve? Will you marry me?"


End file.
